Demons
by VBreadergirl123
Summary: Don't get too close, it's dark inside, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Series of oneshots about the Avengers based off of the song "Demons" by Imagine Dragons (I'm going stanza by stanza). PS this isn't a Steve or Loki story, they just happen to be first.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty! So, this fanfic is based off of the song "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. I felt like it described the Avengers perfectly, so what I'm gonna do is go stanza by stanza and do oneshots on each of the characters. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold..._

Steve hates the cold. He can't stand it anymore. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that he was frozen in ice for almost seventy years, but that is just a hunch.

Being thrown into new world without any warning—one that is completely different and yet oh-so-similar all at the same time—is extremely disorienting. You constantly search for signs of your old life, and the parallels are few and far between, as everything is moving forward, forward, forward, and doesn't slow down for anyone.

Not even a super-soldier.

So Steve had to make some quick decisions on who to trust. He was surrounded by people he knew nothing about who knew everything there was to know about him. They say they are SHIELD, an organization similar to the one he was a part of back during WWII, when he knew what was going on. They say that he can trust them, so he does.

He was stupid.

Steve is a soldier. He takes orders and gives orders and doesn't question the orders because, during war, there isn't time to question unless you want to die. He takes orders from SHIELD because they are fighting the same source of evil that he was fighting before he was frozen in his prison of ice, and he knows that the world is in the balance again and there isn't any time to question it.

He guesses something _did_ make it through the passage of time with him. It just had to be the biggest evil he knew.

So he trusted SHIELD. They were fighting a common enemy, so he trusted them. Which is why it stung so much when he found the HYDRA weapons hidden somewhere he was never supposed to be. Why it stung so much when he found out that the people he was supposed to be trusting were going behind his back and working to create everything he tried so hard to destroy.

Because, out of everything to hold steady through a changing world, he would have thought that evil would stay evil, and the last thing he would have thought to change would be the integrity of his superiors.

Apparently nothing is resistant to change.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I only had four lines of the song to relate to this oneshot, so, hey, I think I did OK with what I had. Reviews are always welcome, and I will try and update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! So, I don't think I mentioned, but for this series, I am not doing ****_just_**** the members of the Avengers, but I'm doing other characters in the movie, too. I'm doing Loki for this one, so... yeah, anyone who fits the stanza. There will be a total of 13 chapters because there are thirteen stanzas in this song.**

* * *

_When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale..._

He was tired.

Honestly, Loki was exhausted. Tired of living in his brother's shadow, tired of being the least favorite son, tired of being the one that no one truly took seriously.

He _deserved_ to be king, not his meathead of a brother who let his emotions get in the way. Seriously, since when has his brother been so soft? He is smarter than his brother, but his father is too blind to see that. No, scratch that. Not his father. Not his father.

He could have been great. If someone had just given him a _chance_ to go after his goals, maybe he wouldn't be resorting to what he was now. But he was, and there was no going back.

So he set his sights higher. Higher than the kingship of Asgard. When he was banished, he had to start from nothing. _Nothing. _But he built himself up, built a fragile web of alliances with some unsavory characters, and suddenly he was graced with all the power that had been taken from him and _more_. Did he regret having to go where he did to get this power?

No. Absolutely not.

Loki was tired of being underestimated. And he would _prove_ he wasn't weak once and for all when he took out the one planet in the galaxy that his brother cared for more than his home planet. Earth. He didn't even care that he couldn't keep the tesseract, because he would get _earth_, and watch as his brother and those fools tried and failed to protect the planet, and prove that for _once _he was stronger than everyone thought he was. They could have the tesseract. He would be king of his own planet.

Because he was not weak.

And he would prove it, no matter what he had to do.

* * *

**So yeah, there's Loki. I hope you all like it, I know some of you like him more than others... :) Anyways, I believe Bruce is the next chapter. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's chapter 3, and this one I feel like had to be an obvious choice. I mean, come on, "beast inside" can mean anyone, sure, but Bruce is hands down the best choice.**

* * *

_I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide..._

Bruce has complicated feelings about being a member of the Avengers. He loves finally being included, but he is terrified. He is terrified that he will lose control and hurt someone, that the Other Guy will hurt someone like he almost did before.

Bruce thinks he's a good person. He knows other people think it, but he's not totally sure. He knows he _would _be, but he doesn't know what having the Other Guy makes him. He thinks he just might be too complicated for descriptions like that.

What Bruce does know is that he wants to protect the people he cares about, and that becomes a major challenge when the Other Guy comes in the picture. How can he protect his friends when something threatens them? Because when his friends are threatened, he's threatened, and then his control is hanging by a thread. And even then sometimes the Other Guys is the only one who _can _do something for them, which is an even greater gamble. How can Bruce release the one thing to save his friends that could quite possibly kill them as well?

He's hurt too many people when he's lost control. And he knows, he _knows_ that the Other Guy is sort of controlled, and it is getting easier and easier to keep the Hulk at bay (thanks Tony), but he still tiptoes around everyone.

No one knows that he is still looking for an out (or, he assumes no one knows. For all he knows, Tony could have JARVIS spying on him). He really doesn't want to kill himself, but he needs some way to suppress the Hulk—he doesn't want another Helicarrier incident. And before that incident, everyone had looked at him as a scientist. After that, almost everyone watched him warily, as if they expected him to blow up any time they said something. So he'd feel better if he could tell them he was in control—more control than he has already, anyway.

If he can't suppress the Other Guy, he at least needs a way to control him. He owes his friends that.

* * *

**OK, I hope you all liked it :) Please review and I will try and update soon!**

**Oh, and I am also working on another Avengers story, so I'm not sure which will take priority yet.**


End file.
